Tantos años
by pastel69
Summary: es una historia de 2 años después de la expulsión de Harry de Hogwarts, es buenísima, NO SE LA PIERDAN
1. Tantos años

Capítulo 1: "Tantos Años"  
  
Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que había salido de Hogwarts, Harry estaba sentado en su sofá, en la casa de Privet Drive que había heredado de sus tíos Vernon y Petunia. Ahora vivía con la sra. Figg (Arabella), una auror retirada. Dumbledore había estimado conveniente que ella lo cuidara, ya que Harry no podía hacer magia.  
  
Sí, ha sido una desgracia tras otra - decía la sra. Figg - primero, la muerte de sus tíos; después, la muerte de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley, lo expulsaron de Hogwarts y ahora esto.  
  
El chiquillo ha sufrido mucho - decía una voz lúgubre - pero, que le vamos a hacer. Me encantaría que él pudiera volver a Hogwarts, pero yo ya no soy el director y sabemos que esto fue culpa de Cornelius Fudge, por cierto, todavía lo andan buscando.  
  
Sí, sí, ese ministro bueno para nada, quien se habría imaginado que era partidario de Voldemort - la voz de la sra. Figg se había puesto aguda - y además ese inútil té expulsa del colegio, pero, ¿quién es el nuevo director?  
  
No lo sabías? - Dumbledore la miraba asombrado - es Lucius Malfoy, él es el que no quiere que Harry vuelva a Hogwarts, dice que si lo expulsaron es un peligro para los estudiantes, y no quiere entender que a Harry lo expulsaron por un complot del ministro con Voldemort... - hizo un silencio muy largo y continuo - ... Harry jamás habría matado a su mejor amigo, ni a sus tíos.  
  
Aunque tiene en contra que los odiaba - Dumbledore la miró enojado - pero eso no significa que él los haya matado - se apresuró a decir la sra. Figg.  
  
Claro que no los maté!!!! - dijo la voz angustiada de Harry - jamás lo habría hecho, aunque odiara a los Dursley, no me atrevería a haber cometido tal atrocidad.  
  
Harry había estado escuchando la conversación. Justo cuando Dumbledore se disponía a explicarle a Harry(cosa que no necesitaba hacer) se oyó un grito agónico desde la calle y luego:  
  
Harry!!!!!! - una voz que sonaba como viento - Harry Potter!!!!!  
  
A Harry le escocía la cicatriz.......... Notas del autor: Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que le haya gustado, y no se desesperen, pronto viene el próximo. Mandenme notas... 


	2. Regresé

Capítulo 2: "Regresé"  
  
De repente se abrió la puerta de golpe, era.....  
  
Lucius???? - Dumbledore parecía anonadado - qué haces aquí???  
  
Yo??? - Lucius lo miraba sorprendido - no te alegra verme aquí??? Les gustó mi efecto de la voz???  
  
Crees que puedes ir por ahí asustando con tus poderes??? - la sra. Figg estaba irritada - chiquillo de porquería!!!!  
  
Lucius y Dumbledore sonreían, pero Harry no.  
  
Qué hace en mi casa??? - Harry estaba más irritado que la sra. Figg - Lárguese!, Si usted no me deja entrar en Hogwarts, yo no le dejo entrar en mi casa.  
  
Bueno - dijo cortante Lucius - solo te venía a hacer una propuesta, pero me voy.  
  
Espera harry - intervino Dumbledore - creo que deberíamos escuchar al Señor Malfoy.  
  
Harry lo pensó un momento, luego de reflexionar que no perdía nada escuchando a esa rata.  
  
Hable - dijo con voz fría  
  
Oh! El pequeñín está enojado - Lucius era irritante - solo le quería al dueño de esta ¿la llamaste casa?, si es que quisiera volver a Hogwarts.  
  
Harry no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿¿¿volver a Hogwarts??? Pero luego volvió a la realidad, Lucius Malfoy el padre de su peor enemigo después de Voldemort(por supuesto), ¿¿¿pidiéndole que volviera al colegio??? Eso no era posible.  
  
Está bromeando???  
  
Claro que no, los padres me amenazaron con relevarme de mi cargo si no volvías - Malfoy hablaba furioso - esos "sangre sucia".  
  
Y qué tengo que hacer??? - Harry quería creerlo, pero no podía. Sólo - Harry se imaginaba que pediría algo a cambio - que si quieres estar de compañero con la sangre sucia ésa, tendrás que ponerte al día en todas las materias solo en este verano, claro con ayuda de la mugrosa esa.  
  
Eso no más??? - Harry no lo creía  
  
Eso, adiós Potter, nos vemos en Hogwarts, claro, si tu cabeza lo soporta - Lucius Malfoy abrió la puerta y desapareció.  
  
Había amanecido y Harry se levantó con la angustia de que lo de la noche hubiera sido un sueño, en ese mismo instante:  
  
Harry a desayunar!!!! - era la voz de ...  
  
¡¡¡Hermione!!!!! - chilló Harry  
  
notas del autor: espero que les guste 


	3. ESPERO QUE

Notas del autor: hola a todos los que leen mi fic, espero que les guste y no desilusionarlos, este es un nuevo capítulo y además crearé una nueva historia, los interesados en saber los avances de la nueva historia, mándenme reviews.  
  
Capítulo 3: "Espero que aún...."  
  
Si Harry - dijo Hermione animada - veo que aún me recuerdas - Hermione soltó una risita tonta, a la cual Harry no le dio importancia - tenemos mucho trabajo, así que a desayunar y a ponernos al día, solo tenemos unas cuantas semanas.  
  
Harry tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero la primera que pudo formar fue  
  
¿te vas a quedar aquí todo el verano?  
  
Por supuesto!, acaso no quieres? - la vos de Hermione parecía desilusionada  
  
Claro que quiero, Hermione tu eres muy importante para mí - a Hermione se le iluminó la sonrisa - pero, ¿por qué no me llamaste?  
  
Ah! Harry - Hermione volvió a soltar su risa tonta, la cual nuevamente Harry ignoró - tengo que contarte tantas cosas. Pero primero siéntate y conversamos.  
  
Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione en la mesa. Mientras Harry tomaba una tostada, Hermione empezó a contarle:  
  
Bien Harry - dijo Hermione - lo primero es que ahora vivo en Hogsmeade, por eso no pude llamarte - y adivinando la pregunta de Harry - y todas las lechuzas que te mandé, las interceptaron, Lucius Malfoy no quería que me comunicara contigo ahora que soy la no.... - las palabras de Hermione se detuvieron ahí, cuando vieron la mueca que hizo Harry.  
  
De quién eres novia Hermione???? - dijo Harry perspicazmente .  
  
De... de.. de Draco - Hermione titubeó  
  
Harry no lo pensó 2 veces para gritarle  
  
Qué????? - estaba furioso  
  
Después de tantos años de esperar a Hermione, descubrió que no podía estar sin ella, pero se notaba que ella si había podido vivir sin Harry  
  
Qué querías que hiciera???!!!!! - Hermione estaba igual de furibunda que Harry - que te esperara tanto tiempo??? Harry te echaba de menos, pero Draco llenó ese hueco en mi corazón, ese hueco que ni tú ni Ron... pudieron llenar.  
  
Harry estaba muy molesto, pero cuando Hermione habló de Ron, a él le dolió.  
  
Ron ??? te atreves a acusarlo de que no te quería??? Ron te amba??? - dijo Harry  
  
A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sabía muy bien que Ron había dado la vida por ella, y ahora Harry le hablaba como si ella lo hubiera olvidado.  
  
Harry, yo recuerdo y recordare siempre lo que hizo Ron por mi - Hermione hizo una pausa - pero hay que superarlo.  
  
Harry no quería seguir comiendo, hablar de Ron le había removido antiguos recuerdos que no habría querido recordar, y si hubiera podido los habría borrado. A Hermione le pasó lo mismo.  
  
Harry??? No creas que no me importas, yo te quiero, y si te hace sentir mejor, terminaré con Draco - dijo Hermione dudando de sus palabras  
  
A Harry le dio un vuelco su estómago, Hermione haría eso por él???  
  
Qué dirá Draco??? - dijo Harry  
  
La sangre sucia no resistió mis encantos, eso dirá - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su cara - pero yo le diré: no! Se fue con una persona más encantadora aún  
  
ESPERO QUE... de verdad me ames Harry - dijo Hermione - porque yo si te amo, mira lo que voy a hacer por ti  
  
ESPERO QUE... siempre me ames Hermione - dijo Harry - porque yo si te amaré por siempre, mira lo que voy a hacer por ti Y Harry la besó.  
  
Notas del autor: gracias por leer mi fic, está un poco romanticón, pero igual es bueno, tiene de todo(menos cosas explícitas, porque no es mi estilo), habrá muchas muertes 


	4. lo siento

No sigo escribiendo fanfics Me aburrí Jajajajaja Lo siento 


End file.
